Sou Hiyori
Shin Tsukimi (in Japanese: 日和ヒヨリ 颯ソウ, Hiyori Sou), better known as Sou Hiyori, is the secondary antagonist in the RPG Maker game Your Turn To Die. He is one of the 20 people kidnapped by the organization to participate in the Death Game. He claims to be a job-hopper, not being proud of saying it to the others. He is very good around computers, being able to access Kai Satou's laptop and hacking the security system of the facility later on the game. Biography When the characters formed groups of two to explore the facility, Sou asked Sara to be her partner, acting friendly towards her until they separated at the Russian roulette that took place in the blue room, with Sou saying that he would ask for help. When returning to the pink room he found a secret room with a Laptop that belonged to one of the participants of the game, Kai Satou, which as protected by password, trying to crack the laptop's password. He did it at some time, but didn't share the information he found with the others, as he planned to use the information during the main game. Right at the start of the main game Sou claims to be the Keymaster, the role currently with Sara, and uses the information found on Kai's laptop to frame Kai, Sara and Jou as being the masterminds behind the game. After having his lies exposed to the group and being cornered, Sou finally showed his true colors, a cunning liar who would do whatever he could to win and survive. He manipulates Kanna Kizuchi to lie for him, and survives the trial after redirecting the votes towards Kai. During the Chapter 2 Sou claimed to be attacked on his room and have suffered from memory loss, forgetting all that happened during the first main game, which the others were wary about thanks to Sou's lying nature. This was proven to be an act made by Sou since after all that happened in the main game making him untrustworthy, as he needs cooperation from the other participants to collect tokens to survive the Sub Game. During the second main game, Sou starts off the discussion claiming to be the sacrifice, and nominates Kanna Kizuchi, who he believed to be the real sacrifice, to be voted, so the two of them could escape the death game together. Turns out that Kanna wasn't the sacrifice, after her card got swapped on a transgression made by the host of the main game, Gashu Satou. Sou then, decides to finally start really helping the others, to defeat Gashu and find out for whom he sent the sacrifice card, as a last resort to stop the main game. The participants triumph doesn't last long, as after having his transgression exposed, Gashu simply shoots himself in the head, thus continuing the main game. Having himself and Kanna Kizuchi as the only safe candidates to be voted for, Sou asks the others to vote for him to save Kanna, the vote ends up tied and the final candidate is decided by the vote of Sara. If Sou is chosen, he tries to escape by removing his collar device, to no avail, as the security of the facility harms him to near death soon after, he leaves the main game grounds and goes to give Sara a final present for voting for him. He dies booting up a Jou Tazuna AI, who gives hope to Sara and finally stops her hallucinations. If Kanna Kizuchi is chosen instead, he swears vengeance towards all the remaining participants, and runs away for the Room of Rubbles. This time he boots up a twisted version of Jou's AI, who taunts Sara for indirectly killing him. Sou is not seen for the rest of the chapter. Appearance Shin is a young male around his twenties, he is described as being frail by the other characters of the game. He stands with poor posture and has has fluffy, light teal hair with slightly darker teal eyes. Shin's outfit consists of a green beanie, a pale brown long-sleeved shirt tucked into khaki pants, and a purple jacket. His pants are held up with a brown belt with a gold buckle. Shin also wears a pink-orange polka-dotted scarf with tassels. The polka-dots are colored in a stripped, reflected pattern of peach, pink, and dark brown. He has also been shown to wear light brown fuzzy boots. Thanks to his scarf hiding his neck, Keiji Shinogi questioned if Sou like the others would have a collar device, he proves to have it by showing his neck during the second chapter of the game. Personality Sou was one of the last characters to introduce himself, being wary of the other participants. When introducing himself, he seemed to be a kind and friendly individual, seemingly being easy going. He says that he is spoiled by his parents, and wants to be more independent of them. However, later on the game , it's revealed that Sou is a cunning liar, that manipulated the group to gain their trust and move the discussions at his whim. His only concern is his own survival, going as far as manipulating Kanna Kizuchi to lie for his sake and using her as a scapegoat when cornered. Gallery Sou sprite.png true colors.png Sou.png real sou.png beggining_game.png Sou_Death.png Category:Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Remorseful Category:Outcast Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Blackmailers Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protective Category:Opportunists Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Paranoid Category:Redeemed Category:Mastermind Category:On & Off Category:Liars Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Indie/Doujin Villains